The Most Awkward 24 Hours Ever
by zipporah grace
Summary: What took place in between escaping and the dinner over at the Possible house? Based on the episode Mind Games, where Kim and Ron find out how awkward being stuck in your best friend's body can be.


**Hey! So yeah…this is my first KP fanfic. Sorry to those in the TBBT scene who fave author'd me, I'll get back on that fic soon. But for now, this plot bunny has been itching at me since I saw "Mind Games".**

**Disclaimer: It's all Disney's. Don't sue me, please.**

**-ZG**

**#**

"Great," Kim Possible said, hanging her head low. Actually, it was Ron's head, but with Kim's mind nonetheless. "The bad guy gets away and we're stuck like…this!"

Ron (in Kim's body) sat next to her to try to reassure her…or him…it was very confusing. "Look, KP, this isn't too bad!" he told her. "It's not like the world has blown up or Bueno Nacho has been closed down. The guy in Drakken's body is okay and is staying at a fancy hotel for the night. We just need to get that brain switcher-thingy and BOOM! We're back to normal."

"Thanks, but how are we going to survive the next couple of days? It'll be mega-awkward."

"Well, yeah, pretending to be each other will be weird but we've known each other long enough that-"

"Ron," Kim interrupted. "I mean body-wise it'll be mega-awkward."

Ron (or Kim if you didn't know any better) still looked confused.

"Think about it," she continued. "Wade won't be able to track Drakken's lair for at least another day. During that time we'll need to shower, change, go to the bathroom, and go to gym and practice. Can you see where I'm going here?"

His eyes got big. "Oh…That's going to be a lot of naked."

Kim nodded. "Exactly."

Ron leaned back. "That _is_ going to be mega-awkward. Do you have any ideas on ways to make it…not so awkward?"

"We can't just _not_ change and go to the bathroom," she realized. "So why don't we just try to not look or touch as much as possible?"

Ron nodded. "Makes sense…but what if we're curious?"

"_Ron_," Kim whined. "No."

"What? I'm a teenage boy…or at least I was one. You can't trust me with this knowledge I now possess!"

Kim glared at him. Ron never knew he could look so serious. "No looking, no touching, just waiting for this nightmare to be over with."

"Okay, okay. I was just joking," he sighed.

"Good."

**#**

"I've beaten Super Mario Bros. sixteen times and solved a Rubik's cube. Why is this so HARD?" Ron asked in frustration. Thank the almighty the mission had been on a Friday, so he didn't have any of Kim's honors and AP homework to do, but _this_ was a heck of a challenge.

Afterwards he had scurried up into Kim's room, saying "Goodnight!" in the best Kim-voice that he could do, and tried to change into her pajamas. It was easy: just look up and be careful. He knew what Kim could do to his body hould he do something he was supposed to. The only obstacle in an otherwise flawless procedure? The bra.

The contraption was far more advanced than anything he had ever experienced. Everything he tried failed. It wouldn't slip down past the waist, was too tight to get over the head, and the clasp was just _not doable._

After fifteen minutes of struggling he gave up and placed the bra back in its original position, which was much easier than getting it off. He picked up the phone off the receiver and dialed his home phone number.

"Hello," his dad answered.

_Great_, he thought. He turned on his Kim-voice. "Hello, can I talk to Ki—Ron please?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said.

A minute of rustling later someone picked up.

"Hello, Ron Stoppable here," Kim said in a very low voice.

"Okay, first of all that doesn't sound like me," Ron pointed out. "And two…how do you work this evil thing on my chest?"

"Are you…trying to take of my bra?" Kim asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah…" he answered, but then he realized what Kim might think. "No, no, no! You see I'm trying to get to bed and this thing won't come off."

"Just wear it to bed," she answered simply. She was fishing through Ron's drawers, trying to find his pajamas.

"But the straps dig into my shoulders and the wire is so weird-feeling…how do you wear these things on missions?" he asked.

"You get used to it after a couple years," she told him. "You can deal."

"But what about showering in the morning?" he asked. "I can't not shower, I've smelled you after gym."

Kim raised Ron's eyebrow. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said your hair will get thin. Yeah, my mom told me about it. Don't want that, nooooo…"

"That's what I thought you said." She closed a drawer and sighed. "Fine. You just slide off the straps, turn it around, push with your left hand and release."

Ron, who was writing notes, stopped for a second. "Could you repeat that again?"

She did.

"Okay, good. I think I got it."

"Good for you, Ron," Kim said. "Hey, where are your PJs?"

"My PJ's?" he repeated. "Oh, top left drawer. The duckie ones don't fit anymore; I need to throw them out."

"Please and thank you! Goodnight!" And she clicked off the phone.

**#**

Kim had always been a stomach sleeper. So when she woke up, she found her face right halfway on her pillow and the other half looking at Rufus, who was fast asleep. Ron's alarm was going off, and she fumbled around to try and make the horrible beeping sound stop. It was then that she realized she was hurting, really bad, in the pants.

Kim had taken Health class and she knew exactly what the pain was.

"Ewwww!" she squealed. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Major gross-factor." She snarled. "Drakken will pay for this."

Her phone rang, so she picked it up and lowered her tone. "Ron here."

"Kim, it's me," Ron answered. "And will you stop using that voice?"

Kim sat up. "What's the sitch?" she asked.

"I've been injured!" Ron yelled.

Kim stood up. "What? How? When?"

"I don't know. I just woke up feeling like I'm going to hurl and my underwear's all bloody!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm very, very scared."

Kim tried to suppress a laugh. "Um…Ron?" she asked with a bit of a giggle.

"What? This is no time for laughing!"

"Ron…I think you're on your period," she told him. This made her morning _much _more bearable.

On the other side of the phone line, Ron's eyes went wide. "I'm on my _what_?"

"You're period," Kim answered him. "The monthly friend."

"Oh, this thing is _not_ very friendly," Ron said.

"Just change the underwear and check under my bathroom sink for some supplies."

"Supplies?" he asked.

"Painkillers, stuffed animals, a chocolate bar, and sanitary aid," she listed. "Im always prepared for any sitch."

Ron checked under the cabinet and found the supplies. "Uh, Kimbo? How do these Playtex thingies work?"

Kim, already feeling awkward, tried to avoid having to explain. "There's directions in the box."

"Oh, okay," he said. It couldn't be too complicated, right? Then again, anything after the bra was like a five-piece jigsaw puzzle. Then he saw what he had to do. "Oh, what? I have to stick in _there_? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really, no," Kim said nonchalantly as she began to pick out clothes to wear that day. Did Ron really just have the same turtleneck, jersey, and cargo pants combo for every single day? _To each his own_, she reasoned.

"But that'll just make things so awkward," Ron said. He was now curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, still staring at the instructions. "You said no touchy, no looky, and this tells me to do both!"

"Shhh, Ron, or my parents will hear you," Kim warned. "And trust me; I believe this is as awkward as we can get after what I had to see this morning. I think most bets are off."

He laughed nervously. "Dang hormones," he grumbled.

"Just get it over with and get ready. I'm coming over in twenty so we can get this whole weird brain switching thing in order." She paused. "By the way, do you have anything other than what you usually wear?"

Ron thought. "I have my Halloween costume."

Kim sighed. "That's what I thought. When we get back into our normal bodies, I'm taking you to the mall for a _serious_ wardrobe change."

"Yeah, we'll see," he grumbled.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye."

**#**

Kim arrived at her house.

_This is all so weird. I'm going to have to act like Ron in front of Mom and Dad. How does Ron act in front of Mom and Dad?_

She rang the doorbell and her father answered.

"Oh, hello Ronald," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kim," she said in her low voice. "Mr. Dr. P, sir."

"Go right on up," he allowed. He tapped her shoulder, and she froze, afraid that he had figured something out. "I think she's still asleep, though, so I'd watch out. You know how she can be moody in the morning."

She nodded. "I'll remember that." She trudged up the stairs. "I am _so_ not moody in the morning," she whispered.

She reached her room to find it empty. Her bathroom had steam seeping out from under the door.

She gingerly knocked on the bathroom door. "Uh, hey, Ron? You almost finished?"

Over the rush of the water she heard him. "Almost! These awkward things take time, you know."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

A minute later the sound of water stopped.

"Are you coming out?" she asked, slightly agitated. Okay, maybe she was a _little_ moody in the morning.

"Yeah, just let me get changed," he answered. There was a silence for a couple moments. "Hey, not too shabby."

"Ron!" Kim warned.

"I accidentally looked the mirror, okay? I'm closing my eyes now," he told her. There was a thump.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"I may or may not have tripped when I closed my eyes and tried to get into my pants," he said. "And I may or may not be getting a massive headache right now."

Kim couldn't help but laugh. It was really sweet that he meant what he said.

Ron emerged a minute later in green sweatpants and a purple t-shirt.

"Ugh," Kim groaned. "Those don't match."

"What does it matter? At least I figured out the bra thing."

Kim fished through her closet and pulled out a black tank top. "Try this on."

"You can't be serious, right?" he asked.

"Note serious face," Kim said, pointing to her—well, his—face. She tossed it to him.

A minute later Ron had changed and Kim was trying to contact Wade. Ron began talking about all the experiences he was having while being a girl.

"…and these boobs _hurt_," he complained. "And the bra is uncomfortable. I can to the splits, though, which is nice. And I have a reason to sit down and chillax when I go to the bathroom. But that Playtex thing is weird…I feel like I've just been violated." He picked up Rufus. "Did you miss me buddy?"

"Huh-yeah," Rufus answered, nodding.

"I'm going to get you two Nacos the next time I go to Bueno Nacho as a dude," he promised.

"Hey Wade, how's the search?" Kim asked.

"Hey…Kim?" Wade asked, unsure.

Kim nodded.

"This is really freaky," Wade confessed.

"Tell me about it," the duo responded in unison.

Wade cleared his throat. "Anyway, my computer's halfway done tracking Drakken. Meanwhile, the Private needs somewhere to stay. I only booked him for the night."

"So Drakken's body is staying at my house?" Kim asked. She sighed. "This is just getting too freaky."

"Hey, by Monday night I'll have the tracking coordinates down," Wade told them.

"Monday night?" Kim asked.

"At the least. It's all I can do, sorry…"

Kim inhaled and smiled. "It's okay. As long as we get Drakken."

"Okay?" Ron asked, obviously a little mad. "It's not okay! I'm going to have to be a chick for another two days with all this hurting and it's so awkward and I-"

"Ron, calm down," Kim reassured. "We'll get through this." She turned her attention to the Kimmunicator. "Call me when you get an update." She put her device down.

Ron was moping. "I'm sorry. It's these woman hormones."

"We can get through this," Kim said, reassuring not juts Ron but her own self. "When the private comes by we'll explain everything to my parents and just try to be each other for a whole school day. No biggie."

"Yeah, we can do this!" Ron said, suddenly very spunky. He had his fist up in the air, smiling and feeling victorious. He calmed down and turned to Kim. "Only two days, right?"

Kim smiled. "Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?"

**#**

**Did you like it? Review, please, if you can! I couldn't help myself, and I'm an amateur when it comes to KP fics so no flames, please. Toodles!**

**-ZG**


End file.
